Welding systems are often configured in an arrangement, whereby a welder is controlled by a cell or robotic control system. Several of the elements of these systems consist of sending and receiving various control signals that are operative to facilitate the welding process. As an example, analog voltage or current output signals can be employed to control various aspects of the welding process (e.g., gas, wire feed, torch travel, arc dynamics and so forth) such as adjusting various process set points and/or other parameters. Since the welding process is typically operated in a closed-loop manner, several analog signals are also received in response (e.g., closed-loop feedback) to the control output signals. As a consequence of the plurality of control signals that are supplied between the cell controller and the welding system, bulky and somewhat expensive cabling between the systems are generally required to route the various signals.
In some cases, due to the size and number of signals that are to be routed through this type of cabling, one or more controls such as push button inputs and/or other adjustments are provided as manual controls at the welding systems in order to mitigate the number of signals and associated size of the cables. Consequently, manual controls provided as part of the welding process cause operator intervention that generally slows the overall welding process and thereby increases expenses. Other cabling problems are also created since welders generally operate in substantially harsh environments (e.g., large amounts of electrical noise and/or mechanical disturbances). Thus, fairly elaborate shielding of the various control or feedback signals is typically required that impacts the size and the cost of the cable selected for control and/or communications between the systems. As can be appreciated, associated analog interface and/or control modules are provided in the welding system and cell controller to enable control and communications over cables that are coupled between the systems.
Along with the cabling issues described above, other issues are also involved when multiple welding systems are employed with the cell controller. For example, if an additional welding system were to be employed with the single cell controller described above, an additional interface module and respective cable would also have to be supplied per additional welding system to enable control between the cell controller and the welding systems. Consequently, additional component and installation costs are required to “scale” a cell controller to communicate and control additional welding systems. Furthermore, more advanced welding system configuration and control arrangements (e.g., tandem, redundant, multi-welder applications) are therefore, generally more expensive to implement. In view of cabling, scaling and manual control problems associated with conventional cell control/welding configurations, there is a need to provide a more cost efficient, automatic and scalable welding system.